


Switcheroo

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Dan opens his suitcase and is immediately confused.Instead of looking into the black abyss that represents his wardrobe, a mismatch of colour greets him.This is not his suitcase.





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Phandom Fic Fest Bingo. Prompt: Luggage mixup.

“Thank you for flying with us and we wish you a pleasant day.”

The voice of the flight attendant barely makes its way through the music in Dan’s headphones as he steps off the plane. The flight to Vidcon LA had been long and boring, he hadn’t gotten any work done and barely got any sleep.

It’s mid day LA time, which means god awful late for Dan’s London brain, even considering his less than ideal sleeping schedule. All he wants is to get out of the airport as quick as possible and go to his hotel so he can sleep for 18 hours. Minimum.

Border control is terrifying as usual, but he makes his way through without any hiccups. He’s had a few years of perfecting the “I make videos online but no not _that_ kind” explanation, and the 30-something person in the booth just waves him on. Thank god.

Baggage claim goes moderately smoothly. He only has to wait a few minutes before his suitcase rolls out on the conveyor belt, but he almost misses it. It’s not his usual black high gloss one, because when he pulled it out from under his bed to pack he had noticed how one of the wheels had fallen off. Not having time to go luggage shopping that day (leaving packing to the last minute will do that for you), he had borrowed one from his neighbour. 

He pulls the bright blue suitcase off the belt and makes a mental note to buy a gift for her on the way home as thanks.

After an Uber journey that feels like forever and a surprisingly smooth check in at the hotel, he finally unlocks the door to his room. Not even bothering to take off his shoes, Dan just falls face first onto the bed.

It only takes a couple of minutes for his jeans to become unbearingly uncomfortable, so he reaches for his luggage to search for his pyjamas. He opens the suitcase and is immediately confused.

Instead of looking into the black abyss that represents his wardrobe, a mismatch of colour greets him. 

This is not his suitcase.

And not just because he borrowed it. The content isn’t his either.

“Fuck,” Dan moans to an empty room. He’s too tired for this. He just wanted to put on his comfy pyjamas and sleep for a day, and now he has to handle this. 

Fighting an inner battle for a second or two, he realizes that he can’t handle this when he’s this exhausted. He decides to take a nap, then he can be an adult and call the airline to try and fix this mess.

But his jeans are still too uncomfortable. Curious as he is, he carefully lifts the first thing he sees out of the suitcase. It happens to be a pair of pyjama bottoms, but they also happen to be the ugliest pair of pyjama bottoms Dan has ever seen. Bright yellow with various emojis on them. He’d rather sleep naked than wear those.

\---

A two hour nap, a room service burger and 20 minutes of waiting on the phone later, he finally reaches someone who can help him. 

“Is there a tag on your luggage sir?” the woman at the other end asks.

“Yes, it says Margaret Jennings.” He gives the address as well.

“Thank you. And is there a luggage tag on the bag you have?”

“I think so, one moment.” Dan flips the tag over and reads it.

“Phil Lester. There’s an address too.” He gives her the address and she says she’s going to try and track him down. He thanks her and hangs up.

Good thing he didn’t have any spectacular plans for the night. He calls down to the reception for a toothbrush and settles on lounging in his pants with his laptop until it’s late enough for him to go to sleep. He had his phone, laptop and chargers in his carry-on, he can survive for a while without the rest of his things.

Just as he’s about to go to bed, curiosity wins over him. Who is this Phil Lester? Why does he own the worst pair of pyjama bottoms known to mankind?

It might be the jet lag, or the one glass of wine he had with his dinner, but he just has to know what else is in that suitcase. So what if he’s snooping, Phil will never need to know.

He lifts the lid and looks around. The pyjama bottoms are sadly still there. So is a bright blue t-shirt with Nyan cat on it, a bottle of contact solution, and an endless amount of socks, none of which seem to match.

“Phil Lester, you are an enigma,” Dan thinks to himself.

\---

The airline calls back the next morning. Turns out that yes, Phil Lester has his bag, and he’s currently staying at a hotel just a block away from Dan’s. They offer to send someone over to arrange the bag switch, but it would take a couple of hours to get someone over there. 

“Can you tell him to just meet me in the lobby of his hotel in half an hour? I can just go over there and give him his suitcase, it will be a lot quicker,” he suggests, very keen on getting his own clothes, including clean pants, back. 

The woman on the phone explains that if he does the switch on his own they are not responsible for any damage or lost property. Dan agrees offhandedly, there’s nothing of real value in the suitcase anyway, unless you count a couple of jumpers worth more than some people’s rent. Dan doesn’t, they were sponsored gifts anyway.

Thirty minutes later he’s standing in the lobby of the neighboring hotel with the stranger’s suitcase in hand looking for one to match. 

The elevator opens with a ding and he immediately spots the blue suitcase. Then he spots the man rolling it out on the lobby floor.

Fuck. He’s hot.

Tall, with a slim frame, dark hair swept backwards and a handsome face. He’s wearing blue shorts and a short sleeve button up, much more appropriate for the LA sun than Dan’s black sweater.

“Hi, you must be Phil?” Dan greets him.

“Yes! And you are… Margaret?” Phil says with a tentative smile.

Dan chuckles.

“No, I’m Dan. Sorry for stealing your bag. I hope you weren’t too inconvenienced.” 

He kind of wants to keep talking to the cute guy.

“No, it’s fine, I always pack my essentials in my carry-on just in case. I was tempted to steal your Game of Thrones pyjamas but your style is a bit dark for my taste,” Phil says with a smile.

Suddenly a wave of panic washes over Dan and it feels like he’s had a cold shower. He hadn’t even thought about how Phil might look through his suitcase. He starts to do a mental inventory of what he had packed. 

His panic must show, because Phil’s smile falls.

“But I didn’t look through your things or anything, I just opened it and saw that it wasn’t mine, and the pyjamas was the first thing I saw…”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Dan says. “I’m just trying to figure out if I have anything embarrassing in there, but nothing can be as embarrassing as bright yellow emoji pyjamas, so I think I’m good.” He smiles carefully, hoping he’s being more funny than rude.

“Hey, they’re really comfy okay!” Phil is smiling again. That makes Dan a lot calmer.

“I mean, I prefer something fruitier than unflavoured, but you know, to each their own,” Phil says with a smirk.

Dan is confused.

“What...?” 

Oh. Oh no.

“Shit.” Dan hides his face in his hand. The lube. 

He had thrown it in last minute, in a moment of stupid confidence that he might get lucky. A lot more tend to go down on these cons than people might think. Now he’s feeling like the least lucky person on earth.

But Phil is just laughing, with a wide and bright smile. He actually laughs with his tongue between his teeth, who even does that?

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge you for your boring taste if you don’t judge my emojis,” Phil says.

Dan can’t help but smile.

“Deal,” he says.

\---

Dan walks out of the lobby five minutes later with the correct suitcase in hand and the number to a cute guy in his phone. 

He’s definitely going to get a fancy gift for Margaret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you like, and [reblog here](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/187946977257/switcheroo).


End file.
